


My Dear Brother

by pineapple_bread



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood Brothers, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_bread/pseuds/pineapple_bread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton有个不能让他大哥知道的秘密，而William Brandt也有个不能让他弟弟知道的秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JR的角色水仙文  
> 是复联和MI4的XOver  
> CP是小参谋（William）X肥啾（Clint）

    Clint Barton有个和他相依为命而且长得一模一样的大哥William Brandt。不要问为什么他们的姓不一样，因为他也不知道。

    Clint Barton还有个不能让他大哥知道的秘密，那就是他已经暗恋他大哥好久好久了。

    最近纽约也挺太平，至少没什么外星人入侵，神盾局也没什么任务需要Clint出马，所以Clint最近在休假。Clint本身也不喜欢出门，每天都待在家里，偶尔出门也只是去买下日用品。

    和Clint不同的是，虽然最近IMF没什么任务需要Will出外勤，但是作为首席分析师，Will还是有许多文件需要看、有许多资料需要分析的。所以尽管不需要出任务，Will还是需要每天都到办公室去报道的。

    只要Clint休假在家，Will也不出外勤的话，Clint总是对Will每天出门上班的时刻非常期待。因为Will每天上班出门前都会在他额头上亲一记。这是他们不知道从什么时候开始形成的习惯，只要两人都在家，不管是谁要出门或者两人一起出门，出门前Will总是要在Clint额头上留下一个轻吻。

    自从Clint发现自己对自家大哥的感情后，Clint一直都很小心翼翼地控制自己不要与自家大哥有太过亲密的互动，以免泄漏了自己对哥哥的不应有的感情。他认为同为特工，自己只要稍微表现的有点不对，哥哥一定会察觉的。所以他一直小心翼翼的，只有这出门前的一吻一直是他们的惯例，所以哪怕仅仅只是在额头上的一吻，Clint还是觉得非常满足了。

 

 

    William Brandt有个和他相依为命且长得一模一样的弟弟Clint Barton。不要问为什么他们的姓不一样，因为他也很想知道为什么。

    William Brandt还有个不能让他弟弟知道的秘密，那就是他已经暗恋他弟弟很久很久了。

    William Brandt作为IMF的首席分析师，他一向都是非常精明的，同时作为一个特工他也是很敏锐的，反应也是很快的，观察力也是很强的。只是，不管什么事，只要一到他这个宝贝弟弟身上，以上所有他拥有的这些就通通跟不存在一样了。只要有什么事是牵扯到他的这个宝贝弟弟的，他总是会失去平时的冷静自若，变得异常紧张。以至于在发现自己对弟弟的感情之后，Will为了掩饰自己的感情而变得无比谨慎，从而完全没有发现自家弟弟原来也对自己怀有同样的感情。

    Will和Clint两人从小相依为命，只是连Will自己都不太清楚他是从什么时候开始就养成了出门前必定会亲吻一下Clint的额头这个习惯。本来以为长大后Clint就会开始反感，只是没想到Clint不但不反感反而在没有得到亲吻的时候会变的情绪低落，这个习惯也就慢慢的保留了下来。不管是出远门执行外勤任务还是日常出门上班，只要两人在家，有人出门或者两人一起出门，他们总会在走出门前执行这个习惯。

    今天正好两人都休假，家里的冰箱已经快接近被难民入住的粮仓了，生活用品似乎也到了需要添置新的阶段，于是Will提议两人一起出门逛超市。走到门前，就像惯例一样，Will亲了一下Clint的额头，Clint朝着哥哥开心的笑了笑然后推门率先走出了家门。


	2. Chapter 2

到了超市Will停好了车，下车的时候Clint似乎看到了不远处有辆熟悉的车，只是车牌被挡住了他看的并不是很清楚。

还没等细看Will就已经站在了超市门口喊他了，于是Clint没有再管那辆车而是跟上了自家大哥。

在超市里Will拿过了一辆空的购物车开始选购需要的东西。

卫生纸、洗洁精、沐浴露、洗发水、食用油、调味料、意大利面、通心粉，hmm，还有什么呢？

就在Will很认真地思考着家里还需要补充什么生活用品的时候，Clint则是一路蹦蹦跳跳像个小孩子一样不安份地跟在他身后，路过零食区的时候时不时地看看这个饼干又瞅瞅那个糖果，然后趁Will停下来挑选东西的时候偷偷朝购物车里扔一些小饼干，薯片，软糖这一类会被Will称之为垃圾食品的小零食。

在很认真地挑比对着同一个商品哪个牌子的更好的Will其实在一开始的时候并没有注意到购物车里的角落多出来的这些小零食。只能说是很不巧的，Clint没有抓好时机，在他想将一包新口味的奥利奥放进购物车的时候被Will抓了个现行。

“Clint，关于这些小零食我之前是怎么说的？”Will停了下来转过身伸手捏了捏Clint休假后就变得有点肉肉的脸颊。

听到这话而且被捏了脸的Clint只好微微嘟着嘴，缩回了想要将新口味的奥利奥放进购物车里的手，然后默默地把奥利奥放回了货架上。

“还有其他的也是，Clint。”Will仍旧站着不动，双手在胸前交叉着瞟了一眼被Clint塞在购物车各个小角落的小零食。

Clint只好又嘟着嘴从购物车的各个小角落里拽出了N包藏在卫生纸后的小熊软糖，扯出了塞在两包意大利面中间的N袋小薯片和夹在洗发水和沐浴露中间的几包字母饼。

“……字母饼？Really？”

“可是这个牌子的字母饼真的味道很好啊……连Hulk都说喜欢的……”一脸无辜地回答着。

“Alright，put them back.”Will无奈地摆了摆手让Clint将怀里的那一堆小零食都放回去，接着转过身去自己翻了翻购物车以便确认没有任何遗漏。

然后他搜出了数包奥利奥原味小饼干和巧克力豆。

失望地将小零食都放回了货架上的Clint一转头便看见了自家大哥指了指他在购物车里翻出来的那些奥利奥和巧克力豆。

于是Will仿佛看见Clint脑袋上有一双可爱的狗狗耳，只不过是耷拉了下来的狗狗耳。

“Can I at least keep these?”

玩家Clint对玩家Will使出了必杀技Puppy eyes

玩家Will损失了5，000点血

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease？”

玩家Clint对玩家Will使出了必杀技Puppy eyes + 撒娇请求

玩家Will损失了10，000点血

K.O.

“Okay，但只有这两样，而且不准在一个晚上里就把它们吃完！”Will扶着额叹了口气，他真的是对这个喜欢撒娇的弟弟一点办法都没有。

“Okay,I won’t！Thanks brother！”那双并不真的存在的狗狗耳又精神地竖了起来。

叹了口气，Will又推着购物车向前走，于是超市购物之旅继续。

在经过牛奶和乳制品区的时候，Will仔细地在货架上搜寻着他们一向喝惯的那个牌子的牛奶，还有乳酪，Clint则是在他身后东张西望地环顾着四周。

唔？不远处的那个好像是……联想起在超市门前看到的那辆很熟悉却又没有看到车牌的车，Clint一下子就知道他看到的是谁了。

还有谁会拥有那么一辆漂亮的车呢，Clint在心里笑了笑自己的傻，然后朝着那人走去。

“看来你的选择困难症又犯了？Need some help？”

 


	3. Chapter 3

站在超市的货架前看着眼前各种牌子各种口味的果酱，Phil Coulson的选择困难症又发作了。

作为一名合格的SHIELD的高级Agent，Coulson总能在处理各种问题的时候果断地做出最优决策，然而到了超市购物时……总之，他每次去超市买东西的时候，总是会花比别人多两倍的时间来犹豫到底要选择哪一个牌子或者哪一个口味之类的商品。

眼下他又在为到底买什么口味的果酱好而犯愁了。

“看来你的选择困难症又犯了？Need some help？”

陷入了选择两难的Coulson听到了颇为熟悉的声音后下意识地回头看向了声音传来的方向。

“会在这里看到你还真的让我稍微有些意外，Phil。”Clint双手插在裤袋里溜溜达达地向Coulson走了过去。

“今天是我的休息日，Clint。听说这家超市的东西不错，所以就过来看看。”Coulson微笑着回答。

Clint看了看Coulson今天这一身的打扮然后像是表示’我明白了’般点点头。

Coulson今天并没有像平时工作的时候一样穿着西装打着领带而是穿了一件黑色的休闲T恤和深色的牛仔裤加板鞋，而Clint今天则是穿了一条略为宽松的牛仔裤和一件白色T恤外加一双帆布鞋，一身非常休闲的打扮。

乍看之下，两人的穿着似乎还有一丝情侣装的味道。

“我就说外面的那辆车那么眼熟，除了你还有谁会拥有像Lola一样那么漂亮的车。”Clint想起了外面的非常显眼的红色跑车。

“Hmm，看来这次你是在果酱的选择上碰到了些困难啊？”Clint探了探头看了看Coulson手中的两瓶果酱。

“Yeah……我想换个牌子和口味的果酱试试看，但是选择有点多。”Coulson耸耸肩。

“Well，我想我可以帮到你。”Clint一手搭上了Coulson的肩膀，另一只手将Coulson手中的两瓶果酱放回了货架上。接着Clint仍旧是一只手搭着Coulson的肩膀，将Coulson带到了货架的另一端。

“这个牌子的果酱味道更好，”Clint指了指眼前的果酱。“味道的话，我认为你可以先买橘子味的和葡萄味的，等吃完了下一次来的时候你就可以买草莓味的桃子味的。”

说完Clint挑出了橘子味的和葡萄味的果酱放入了Coulson的购物车里，然后又拿了两瓶一样的果酱打算等下放到自家购物车里。

“Sir，任务完成！”Clint开玩笑地说着。

“干得不错，Agent Barton.”Coulson也笑着伸手拍了拍Clint的背。

“Hey，Phil，上次的我们买甜甜圈的地方好像出了新的口味！你路过的时候可以买来吃吃看。”Clint继续搭着Coulson的肩膀一边跟Coulson说着话。

“事实上，我刚刚去买了两盒不同口味的。”Coulson一边推着购物车和Clint向前走着一边微笑着回应。

在另一边已经挑选好了自己要的东西之后，Will一回头却发现自家弟弟不见了。想着自家弟弟是不是又偷偷跑去拿小零食了，于是打算直接喊弟弟的名字让人过来。

“Cli……”还没将人的名字完全喊出来呢，一扭头就看到了正勾着别人的肩膀跟人家有说有笑的自家弟弟。

看着两人有点像情侣装的打扮，Will虽然知道只是个巧合，但心里却还是有点不爽。

还是Clint首先看到了自己哥哥正站在不远处盯着他，虽然看上去并没有生气，但Clint知道Will现在的心情绝对说不上是高兴。

接着Coulson也看到了Will。

“Brandt.”Coulson朝着Will点头致意。

“Coulson.”Will也点了点头算是回应了招呼。

“Come on,Clint.我们该回家了。”

“Okay.Coulson明天我回去Stark那里找你的。”看着自家大哥和Coulson之间有些微妙的气氛，Clint把这理解为或许是IMF和SHIELD之间有什么政治上的小问题，于是他走之前拍了拍Coulson的手臂，然后就向着自家大哥快步走了过去。


	4. Chapter 4

从超市的各个货架中穿过直到收银处排队，Will倒是没有再说什么关于刚刚遇到Coulson的事情。

虽然看着哥哥脸上的表情好像并没有什么变化，但Clint就是知道哥哥现在的心情不大好。只是因为不清楚到底是因为什么引起了哥哥的坏心情（Clint猜大概是IMF和SHIELD有什么政治上的小问题吧，谁知道呢），所以Clint也没有说话，只是安静地跟在了哥哥的身后，心里突然有些说不清楚的小忐忑。

大概是因为今天是周末，虽然是接近中午午饭时间了，但超市还是非常的拥挤，每一个结账口都排起了长长的队伍。每条队伍的人似乎都一样的多，所以Will随便挑了一条队伍推着购物车过去排在了队末。

Clint仍旧是安安静静地跟在Will的身后，排队等待的时候默默地盯着地板，时不时地偷偷瞟两眼自家哥哥，然后继续默默地盯地板。

其实Will并没有生气，好吧他只是看着自己弟弟跟别人聊得这么开心，心里有点不太舒服而已。因为Will突然发现，虽然是自己从小带到大的弟弟，但他真的不曾见过Clint在家以外的样子。

他和Clint虽然都效忠美国政府，但他们分属两个不同的部门，在工作上都不曾有过交集所以他也不曾见过Clint工作的样子。干他们这一行的，朋友都不怎么多，Clint休假的时候更是喜欢宅在家里，所以他也没怎么见过Clint是怎么和他的朋友相处的。两人现在分属不同的部门，出任务的类型不同，时间也不同，很多时候他们都会相互错过。Will突然有一种自家小弟弟会慢慢地离开他的错觉，就好像他正在失去他亲爱的弟弟，而Will真的非常不喜欢这种感觉。

感觉到了自己弟弟的沉默，也注意到了自家弟弟时不时地偷瞄自己，Will在心里默默地叹了口气。他真的没有生气，只是不爽而已，他已经很尽量控制自己的表情了，没想到还是被Clint看出来了。大概Clint会觉得是他惹自己生气了吧。再次在心里默默叹了口气，Will转过身招了招手让Clint靠过来。

看到Will朝着自己招手的Clint立马就很乖地蹭到了哥哥的身边，双手撑着购物车的把手然后眨巴着眼睛看着自己哥哥。

看着像只Puppy一样蹭过来的Clint，Will似乎都能开到Clint身后欢快地摇摆着的尾巴了。Will的心情一下子又好了起来。

对自己所想的感到了好笑，Will轻笑了一下摇了摇头然后揉了把Clint毛茸茸的脑袋。

不明所以的Clint乖顺地被哥哥揉了脑袋，虽然不太明白到底发生了什么事，但看到哥哥的微笑，Clint心中的那些小忐忑一瞬间就全都消失了，给了自己哥哥一个大大的微笑。

“So，你跟Coulson的关系很好？”Clint的双手手肘撑着购物车的把手，于是Will将手搭上了Clint的肩膀凑了过去问道。

“Hmm，还不错。我和他出过几次SHIELD的任务，他也是复仇者联盟的联络官和指挥官，所以非休假期我们都一起住在Stark大厦里的。”Clint认真的回忆着，然后又好像突然想起了什么般小心翼翼地看向Will，“Will你不喜欢Coulson么？”

“没有。你喜欢Coulson吗？”快速地回答了问题之后Will赶紧转移了话题。

“喜欢啊，因为Coulson很nice，工作的时候非常的认真果断，还会帮助我们调节复仇者联盟里大家的关系啊。而且看他工作的时候挺严肃的，还是我上次，其实私底下他也是个很会玩很可爱的人，也不会跟我摆架子。”Clint点点头，开始细数Coulson的各种优点。

其实Clint这么做完全是希望自家哥哥不要讨厌Coulson，毕竟Coulson不但是自己的上司，同时也是自己不多的朋友之一，他不希望他的哥哥讨厌他的这个朋友。只是他没想到Will完全是往另一个方向想去了。

听见Clint跟自己承认他喜欢Coulson的时候，不得不说，素来自认不管遇到什么事情都会冷静的Will真的恍惚了一下，接着便是满心地惆怅。自家小弟弟果然已经长大了啊，都有喜欢的人了。一边半心半意地听着自家弟弟讲话一边结账的Will心情变得很微妙，但仍旧时不时地回应着弟弟，不想打击弟弟的积极性。弟弟可是有喜欢的人了啊。

就这样，兄弟俩，怀着不同的心思，结束了购物回家。


	5. Chapter 5

晚上，Will洗完澡只在腰间围了条浴巾脖子上搭了条毛巾擦头，打算走到厨房拿点喝的。

经过客厅的时候他看到Clint已经洗完澡穿着一条居家短裤和一件就T恤，半躺在沙发上，怀里还搂着一大碗爆米花一边吃着一边看着电视节目。

“你在看什么？”Will停在了沙发边上一边擦着头一边打量了下Clint在看什么节目。

“……只是些…唔，只是些没营养的综艺娱乐节目而已。”Clint半心半意地耸耸肩，努力地把自己快要黏在哥哥赤裸的上身的视线扒回来，接着快速往嘴里塞了两个爆米花，以掩饰自己看到哥哥的半裸体而忍不住想要咽口水的冲动。

“Huh.”Will瞄了两眼电视应了一声，然后继续擦着头转身走到厨房打开了冰箱拿出了一瓶啤酒。

直接用嘴咬开了啤酒瓶盖然后将盖子吐到了一边，Will仰头灌下了两口啤酒。

而坐在沙发上的Clint很显然已经明白自己是无法将视线从自己哥哥身上移开了，因此他一边以‘看看自己哥哥的半裸体又没关系，那可是我的哥哥’这样的借口说服自己，一边放任自己放肆地将视线扫过哥哥身上的每一寸肌肤描绘出每一块肌肉。

然后Clint发现自己勃起了。

看着自己哥哥的出浴后的半裸体看到勃起这件事情真的让Clint觉得既尴尬又羞耻。看到Will有要回过头的感觉，Clint一秒盘腿坐好扯过放在沙发上的大抱枕抱在怀里挡住了自己已经支起小帐篷的部位。Clint半张脸都埋在了抱枕里，徒劳的希望脸上的红晕和下身的小帐篷能赶紧消下去。

正喝着酒的Will突然就感觉到有两道越来越炽热的视线盯着自己，不用想也知道是他那宝贝弟弟。转过头去看人却发现刚刚还半躺在沙发上盯着自己的人已经盘着双腿坐了起来，怀里还抱着沙发上的那个大抱枕，半张脸都已经埋在了抱枕里。然而这还是无法掩饰他那泛起了可爱的粉红的脖子和耳根。

哎呀呀，他那可爱的弟弟害羞了。

Will摇了摇头，笑着打开冰箱又拿了一瓶冰啤酒然后走向沙发：“我知道你在看我，你在害羞什么，Clint。”然后突然地将冰啤酒贴到了Clint的手臂上。

被突如其来的冰啤酒冰到的Clint不由自主地跳了一下，但这同时也让他的下身不再那么‘精神’了。

“Hey！”

“What，不要否认，你刚刚就是在看我，而且你还在害羞。”Will笑着将啤酒递给了Clint然后就这么坐到了沙发的另一侧。

Clint从大笑着的Will手中接过冰啤酒，嘟哝着谢谢，怀里仍旧抱着抱枕。

天知道，他的勃起还没消下去呢！这可真是要命，他那迷人的哥哥身上只围了一条毛巾挡住了重点部位然后就这么跟他一起坐在了沙发上看着没营养的综艺娱乐节目！不是说他们没有一起坐在沙发上看过电视，但是Will从来没有在近乎全裸的情况下和他一起坐在沙发上看电视！Oh，God！

这边Clint可是紧张的要死，Will却自在的坐在沙发上一边喝着啤酒一边想着他的这个宝贝弟弟是不是真的喜欢他的那个麻烦的上司Phil Coulson。Well，好吧，麻烦只是对作为IMF的参谋长而言，对于Clint来说，最起码Clint觉得他是个不错的上司。

然后他就这么问出来了。

“你真的爱上了你的上司？Phil Coulson？”

“噗…咳咳…咳…What？！What are you talking about？！”突然听到这么一句的Clint毫不意外地被啤酒呛到了。

“你今天下午自己承认的啊。”

“What？！”快速地过了一遍今天下午自己和哥哥的对话，“NO！我的意思只是他是个很nice的人！是我很好的朋友和很棒的上司！并不是我喜欢他，当然也不是说不喜欢，就是你知道的，不是那种喜欢……”

意识到大概自己的哥哥是误会什么了，Clint连忙解释着，只是越解释越乱。

看着Clint越解释越混乱的样子，Will忍不住笑了出声。

“Okay，okay，放轻松，Clint，我知道了。”然后伸手就像逗猫似的轻抚着人的后颈。

知道哥哥明白了自己的意思之后在哥哥的轻抚下，Clint又放松下来，只是视线一不小心又瞄到了Will的腹肌和人鱼线，不自觉得吞咽了下，Clint抱紧了手里的抱枕。是的，他又很羞耻地看着他哥哥那性感的身材勃起了。

发现Clint好像有点不对劲的Will看了看Clint，却发现Clint又将半张脸埋到了抱枕里，脸更红了。

“Hey，你到底在害羞什么？又不是说你没有。”Will不得不承认他就是故意想要逗Clint。

边说着边将手伸进Clint的T恤袖子里，然后顺着肩头只用食指和中指两只手指以一种非常色情地方式从上往下一直打着圈圈划到手腕。

“Shut up，Will！”Clint被摸的一个激灵跳了起来抱着抱枕就往房间跑去。

而Will只是看着自家弟弟跑向房间时的别扭的姿势若有所思地摸了摸下巴。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章的Ethan神助攻！

第二天一早，虽然离出门上班还有段时间，但是Will已经穿戴整齐，坐在餐桌边喝着咖啡了，Clint仍然处在休假中所以他还在睡懒觉。

抬手看看表，差不多要去叫Clint起床了。

回想起之前有一次Clint也是在休假，但是那天早上有个紧急会议，Will急着出门所以忘记叫Clint起床了。等他下班回来之后Clint跟他闹了一晚上的小脾气，最终在睡前Will才搞明白虽然没有明说，但是自家弟弟其实是因为他出门前没有叫他起床，没有给他那个出门前的惯例kiss而不高兴了。最终Will还是以第二天早上补回两个kiss的承诺让Clint又重新展露笑容。

想起以前的事情无奈地摇了摇头笑了下，喝掉了最后一口咖啡然后站起身来将咖啡杯收拾掉，Will准备到Clint的房间里去叫自家弟弟起床。

“叮咚”

‘嗯？这么大清早的，是谁？’Will又抬手再看了一次手表然后走向门口拉开了门。

“Ethan？我猜你不是来做礼节性拜访的吧？”Will将门完全打开让Ethan走了进来。

“有个紧急任务，非常紧急，但难度系数并不高。”Ethan边走进门边向Will简单解释着。

“什么任务？”

“Well，其实只是个监视任务，并不归我们管。但是昨晚另一个任务出现了紧急状况，人手不够，原定要出任务的这个小组被调去支援了，而我们小组又在休假，so……”Ethan耸耸肩。

“Ok，那么任务相关的信息和简报呢？还有，其他人呢？”叹了口气，Will用食指蹭了蹭额角，答应了下来。

“Well，他们都出国度假了，在国内的只剩下我和你，而这个任务需要我们大概在……一个小时之后就到位。”

听到这里，Will愣了下。

然后他用双手抹了抹脸：“……好吧，这个任务需要进行多久？”

“这个任务需要我们进行大概一个星期左右。我们两个需要扮演一对在那个社区里租了一套房子用以度假的同性夫夫。我们的任务是试着在一周之内尽量融入那个社区然后获取足够的情报。”

“Wait，What？！”

“Yeah，戒指在这里。”说着Ethan从口袋里掏出了两枚戒指，然后将其中一枚套到了自己的无名指上，另一枚拿在手里递到了Will面前。

Will看了看Ethan已经套在了手上的戒指然后又盯着Ethan递到他面前的戒指看了看。

“Oh，wait，差点忘记了。Will you marry me？”Ethan半开玩笑半认真地说着。

Will挑挑眉，一脸‘Seriously？！’的表情看着Ethan，而Ethan却只是笑着等待着Will的决定。

一个星期而已，能有多难呢。

最终Will还是叹了口气无奈地伸出了自己的手，Ethan却在Will伸手那戒指之前就抢先拉过了对方的手，由自己给对方套上了戒指。

Will本来以为Ethan只是开玩笑地这么套上戒指，没想到Ethan却紧抓着他的手不放甚至十指紧扣着，然后还搂过了他的腰。

“What the hel……”还没等Will说完，Clint的声音却传了过来，把Will钉在了原地。

“Will……你和Ethan……”Clint的声音非常的轻，里面充满了那以置信。

“Cli……”看着Clint难以置信地和带着一丝丝难过的表情，Will虽然不明白到底发生了什么，然而却是下意识地心疼了，想要开口说些什么却被打断。

“嘿Clint，我和你哥哥要迟到了，see you！”不等Will开始解释，Ethan就趁着两人都还没完全反应过来的时候将Will拉了出门，只留下Clint一个人站在楼梯口失神地看着已经关上了的门，拒绝相信他刚刚所看到的一切。

其实Ethan就是故意的，因为他一直都知道这兄弟俩的小秘密。只是作为一个外人，又抱着看好戏的心态，他也不好说些什么。而且照这两人一碰上对方的事情智商情商都直线下降的情况来看，就算他说了什么，这俩人肯定还是会觉得这只是兄弟之间的感情好而已。

不过，今天机会来了。

其实Ethan也只是临场发挥，本来他是要让Will自己接过戒指就好的，然而当他的余光瞄到打着哈欠走到楼梯口的Clint的时候，他却来了主意。

于是他说“Will you marry me？”然后不等Will自己拿过戒指就抢先抓过他的手给他套上了戒指，然后还在临走之前做出来暧昧的动作，说出了暧昧的话。

看到Clint的表情，Ethan觉得他所做的还是非常有效果的！再看看副驾驶座上一脸担心又不太高兴的Will，Ethan更加觉得自己刚刚的临场发挥非常棒。

接下来就要看这两人到底是谁先忍不住了。像是看到了好吃的东西的小朋友一样，Ethan稍稍有些兴奋地搓了搓双手才发动了车，引来了Will一个‘莫名其妙’的眼神。


	7. Chapter 7

看着已经坐在沙发上对着手机发呆发了快一个小时的Will，Ethan停下了正在整理监听器材的手，走到沙发边上拍了拍Will。

“Are you alright?”

“……嗯？哦，我很好。”

“你已经盯着手机发呆快一个小时了。”Ethan挑挑眉。

“我只是……Clint他没有回我短信……”Will将手机放到了前面的茶几上然后伸手抹了把脸深深地叹了口气。

“Hey，Clint已经不是你需要担心的13岁的小男孩了，他能照顾好自己的。”

“我知道，但今天早上……”Will仍旧就是担心地皱着眉。不过说到早上…..“Ethan你今天早上到底发什么疯？”

“今天早上？我今天早上有做什么了？”Ethan一脸‘我不知道你在说什么’的表情无辜地看向Will。

“今天早上的戒指，还有求婚誓言这些乱七八糟什么的。”Will皱着眉看着Ethan。

“Well，戒指你知道的，那是任务需要啊。求婚誓言？Oh，那只是个玩笑。”Ethan无辜地耸耸肩。

“但Clint不知道那是个玩笑！”Will有些恼怒，“他会当真的！”

“Yeah，但那又有什么关系呢？你们又不是情侣。”Ethan无所谓地耸耸肩转过身继续摆弄着桌上的监听设备。“话说回来，你这么在意这个，你爱上他了？”

“我当然爱他！他可是我弟弟！”被Ethan戳中了心事，Will立马反驳。

Ethan轻哼了一声，一边架好了监听设备一边说：“可是看你们的互动，我觉得更像是情侣而不是兄弟啊。”

“那是我们兄弟特有的相处方式。”Will皱了皱眉，一脸被冒犯了的样子。

“What ever，”Ethan耸耸肩一边调试着监听设备一边继续说着“只是提醒你，你要真的爱你弟弟，我是说，那种爱，那就要抓住机会，可不要等错过了你再来后悔当初没有好好把握机会。”

Will一脸难以置信地看向Ethan。

“What？你又不是不知道我们这样的工作，有可能有个什么任务之后出去就回不来了，何不珍惜机会抓住自己想要的？”Ethan一脸‘我是认真的’的表情回答着Will。“而且Clint跟我们一样吧。我不认为他在忙着拯救世界的同时还能跟哪个女孩谈恋爱。他的世界除了神盾局，复仇者联盟，就只剩下你。真要说他会爱上什么人，除了你我也想不出还有谁了。”

Ethan顿了顿，又开口：“虽说他们那群复仇者里也有女性，但我并不认为他会爱上那个女特工。”

“好了，监听设备都装好了。我快饿死了，不知道冰箱里有些什么吃的。”Ethan一边挽起袖子一边走向厨房，留下Will一个人消化着他刚刚所听到的。

 

 

 

 

当Tony Stark穿着自己新盔甲试飞完毕回到复仇者大厦的时候，他可没预料到会在客厅的沙发上看到无精打采的Clint。

“怎么了小肥鸟？早餐没吃饱？”

“闭嘴，铁罐。”本来抱着抱枕盘腿坐在沙发上发呆的Clint听到Tony的声音后抓起了另一个抱枕，正眼都没看一下Tony就甩了过去。

低头躲过了抱枕，Tony经过吧台的时候顺手拿了瓶运动饮料，打开来喝了口，然后走向沙发。

他把自己摔进沙发坐到了Clint身旁，调整了下姿势然后双脚交叉着架到了茶几上：“So，到底怎么了小鸟？”

“什么事都没有，我好着呢。”Clint把半张脸埋到抱枕里，声音闷闷的。

“Hmm，蓝莓味的小饼干要不要？”Tony把一包不知道从哪里摸出来的蓝莓味的小饼干拆开来然后递到了Clint的面前。

“No.”Clint伸手推开了小饼干，脸仍然埋在抱枕里。

Ah-oh，就在Clint推开了小饼干的那一刻，Tony就知道肯定发生了什么了。

“那新鲜出炉的甜甜圈？”Tony再次尝试，靠过去轻轻撞了撞Clint的肩膀。

但Clint还是摇了摇头拒绝了。

Oh no，看来情况不妙啊。

“好吧，我可是要来上两个甜甜圈补充一下我的热量。”Tony一边说着一边闪身走进了厨房。

一进到厨房Tony就掏出了Stark Phone给除了Clint以外的复仇者群发了一条消息。

Oh，自从复仇者们都搬进复仇者大厦之后，Tony就给每一位复仇者都配备了一支Stark Phone。

【嘿有人知道发生了什么让我们的小鸟这么不开心吗？他居然拒绝了我递到他面前的蓝莓小饼干！】

 


	8. Chapter 8

【嘿有人知道发生了什么让我们的小鸟这么不开心吗？他居然拒绝了我递到他面前的蓝莓小饼干！】

当我们的Steve Rogers，aka Captain America看到短信的时候他正结束了他的早间晨练。

看到短信后他做的第一件事情就是打电话给Tony，毕竟Clint拒绝了Tony递到他面前的小饼干，那表明很可能发生什么真的很严重的事情。虽然平时Clint和Tony吵吵闹闹地，但其实他们的关系很好，Clint从来不会拒绝Tony的小饼干的，就像Tony从来不会拒绝他的甜甜圈一样。而Steve不认为严重的事情是可以用短信三言两语说的清楚的。

“Tony，发生什么了？”

“Jarvis，锁门，开启隔音模式，调出客厅的画面。”Tony在下达了这一串指令之后才回答Steve的问题：“我也想有人告诉我发生了什么！我回来的时候他已经在沙发上坐了——Jarvis，他在客厅里坐了多久了？”

“Sir，Agent Barton已经在客厅的沙发上坐了2小时50分钟了。”

“What？！这么久？！动都没动过？！”

“直到你回来之前，我想是的，sir。”

“What the hell？小鸟他在客厅里呆坐了快三个小时而且还拒绝了我递到他面前的小饼干？Steve，我觉得我们该问问其他人知不知道到底怎么了。”

“Good idea.”说着Steve就戳了戳手机将其他复仇者加入了Tony和他的通话里变成了群聊模式。他前天才跟Tony学会要怎么使用这个功能。

很快，Natasha，Banner还有最近都在中庭度假的Thor都加入了群聊中。

然而他们都不知道到底发生了什么事让Clint这么的低落。

Steve沉吟了一下终于做出了决定：“那么，只能这样了。Avengers assemble！”

于是半个小时候之后，所有复仇者都坐在复仇者大厦的客厅里的那一组舒适的沙发上。

Clint被Steve和Banner一左一右夹在中间，他的对面坐着Natasha和Thor，而他身后是半趴在沙发上搭着他肩膀的Tony。

“嘿，我真的没事，你们不需要都回来。”Clint看着都围到了他周围的复仇者们皱了皱眉。

“Clint，你已经呆坐在这里三个多小时了，期间还拒绝了Tony递给你的小饼干。我并不认为那是没事。”Steve开口。

“无论发生了什么事，你还有我们。我想我们中的任何一个都会很乐意倾听你的烦恼的。”随着Banner的话大家都点点头。

“听着，各位，我真的没事，只是有点……无法集中注意力？我猜。”Clint耸耸肩然后又把半张脸埋进了抱枕里。

这个时候像是想起了什么一般，Natasha突然站了起来走向门口。当她快走到门口的时候却又突然转过了身对着Tony勾了勾手指。

看着Natasha的动作，Tony皱了皱眉：“怎么？”

“跟我去抓个人回来我们就能知道到底发生了什么了。顺便借我一套你的盔甲然后让Jarvis帮我定位一个人。”Natasha双手交叉在胸前地站在电梯门口等着Tony走过来。

Tony挑了挑眉却什么都没问，只是走了过去跟Natasha一起拿他的盔甲去了，而剩下的人只是一头雾水地看着他们俩离开，心里好奇着Natasha口中的那个人是谁。

 

 

 

 

半个小时之后，Natasha和Tony带着一个人在他们那层外面的平台降落，那个人刚站稳就冲进了客厅。

“Clint！Are you all right？！”

“Will？你不是在跟Ethan约会？怎么会在这里？”冲进来的人正是Will。

“Agent Romanoff说你出事了，我以为……Wait，我和Ethan？约会？”Will皱了皱眉。

“What？我出事了？我很好啊。”Clint和Will同时转头看向了Natasha。

“Clint一大早就呆坐在了沙发上三个多小时，甚至拒绝了Tony给他的小饼干。你认为这叫没事？”Natasha很不优雅地翻了大大的个白眼。

于是Will又转过头去看着Clint。

“Clint？”

“你、你和Ethan出去约会了，我一个人在家很无聊所以就过来了。而且其实我也没在沙发上坐了这么久……”Clint在Will的目光下越说越小声，脸也在抱枕里埋的越来越深只露出了一双大眼睛，声音听上去更加闷了。

Will沉默地看着Clint的反应，而Clint也只露出一双大眼睛有点委屈又有点伤心地看着Will。

大概是这兄弟俩的互动和眼神交流有种外人所不能打扰的气场，其他的复仇者也只是在一旁默默地围观。

Tony甚至开始吃起了一包不知道从哪里摸出来的小零食，还顺手递了一包给Banner。

最终Will像是决定了什么一般叹了口气然后对着Clint招了招手。

微微嘟着嘴眨巴着Puppy eyes，Clint放开了手上的抱枕然后蹭到了Will的身边。

伸手揉了揉Clint的头发，Will转头问Tony：“请问有安静点的，可以让我们单独谈话的地方吗，Mr.Stark？”

“你可以让Clint带你到他的房间里去。”Tony朝着Clint努努嘴。

“Thank you.”Will朝Tony点头致谢，然后转向Clint示意他带路。

Clint带着自家大哥走到了自己的房间，率先走进了房间然后爬上了床盘腿坐在床上，背对着门口也背对着Will。

Will关上了房门，看着背对着自己的Clint叹了口气然后绕到了Clint面前蹲下来看着Clint。

“Clint，你为什么这么不高兴。”Will伸手抓住Clint的手示意Clint看着自己。

“I just……”Clint咬咬唇不知从何说起。

“你觉得我今天早上是和Ethan约会去了是么？”Will却没有硬要Clint回答他，只是问出了另一个问题。

Clint微微嘟着嘴点了点头然后低头盯着两人交握着的双手。

“为什么？”

Clint咬着唇不回答，他的视线移到了仍然套在Will手上的戒指。他有些难过地盯着戒指有些出神。

看着Clint不说话，Will顺着他的视线看到了自己手上的戒指。

轻笑出声，Will觉得从Clint的表现来看，他已经能够肯定Clint是跟自己一样的。

“你爱我，Clint。你爱我。”是肯定句，而不是疑问句。

被这突如其来的话一惊，Clint有些慌乱地对上Will的双眼。

Will满意地看着Clint的反应，继续开口。

“这个，”Will示意Clint看他手上的戒指，“只是任务需要，我们并不是真的在约会或者其他什么的。这只是任务。”

Clint撇撇嘴，表示不太相信。

“你觉得我会骗你？”

Clint摇摇头。

“如果你是想说今天早上Ethan的举动，那只是他知道你爱我，所以故意的。”Will轻笑着继续解释。“他在逗你。”

很好，这笔账他记下了。Clint在心理狠狠地想着。

“那么，现在误会解除了？”Will好笑地看着Clint的小表情。

“嗯……”Clint后知后觉地开始脸红。

“那么，我可以吻你了吗？”Will微微用力把Clint压在了床上。

“诶？”Clint惊讶地甚至忘了脸红。

“你认为我还会再爱上除了你以外的什么人么？”Will一边从Clint的额头一路吻下来一边问。

最后，他吻上了Clint的双唇。

“当然不会。我一直都只爱你，my dear brother.”

 

END


End file.
